Claire Saltzman- Part 7!
by Kaylarae101
Summary: The ball goes on but the others find out who Claire is dating. She gets a blessing and has a fun time. Claire secretly plots a evil scheme on Tyler. Nobody knows about her hybrid side yet. Soon Claire smells blood. Not just any blood... But her fathers...


Claire Saltzman- Part 7

Claire POV  
I wave at the guests with the others and then I look at the ones that just walked in. "Claire!" I hear Alaric scream. I gulp and see them all run to me. "Let her go Klaus! You compelled her didn't you?!" Damon screams. "I did nothing of the sort!" Klaus says. "Then let her go!" Alaric says. "Dad calm down! He didn't hurt or compel me!" I say. "I'm dating Klaus..." I say and kiss Klaus on the cheek. "He didn't compel me or hurt me." Alaric takes a step back. "He's a monster Claire! A fucking monster!" Alaric says. Damon looks at me and shakes his head. He looks pissed. "I know, but he's changing! You all don't know him like I do now! I don't care if he is! I love him!" Alaric looks at Klaus. "If she's really as happy as she says then you have my blessing up if you hurt her or change her into a hybrid! By god I'll dagger you!" Klaus nods and holds out his hand for my dad to shake. "Ric don't do it!" Damon shouts and looks in my eyes then quickly looks away at Alaric shaking my boyfriends hand. "I can't believe you.." Damon says and he walks down to get alcohols. I hug Alaric. "Thank you." I smile and hood on to him. Elena looks at Klaus. "You better not hurt her!". Klaus smiles and nods, "I won't Elena, I do in fact love her and will protect her." I let go of Alaric and walk up to Klaus. "Lets go dance and talk to people." He nods and signals his siblings to walk and talk to guests.

Damon POV  
I can't believe Claire. Falling in love with a monster! I love her! At least now I can stop and try to move on and shut off my feelings. I grab a glass of wine and lean against the other set of stairs and let out a sigh. At least we found her and Alaric is happy and Claire isn't hurt. What if Klaus is using her for blood and sex? I cringe at the thought. I should be the one holding her in my arms and getting a blessing and warning from Alaric, to laugh at jokes with her, to kiss her and comfort her, to feel her body pressed against mine. Yet I can't and will never do so. For she is Alaric's daughter! I can't date her! It's nasty. I look at the guests around me dancing and having fun. I glance at Claire who is descending down the other stair case giggling with Klaus as he holds her hand. "Let the party begin!" He bellows to everyone and the music starts. "Rough day mate?" A voice besides me says. "Yeah, sometimes I have being an immortal stud.." I say not even caring who I'm talking to. "I know what you mean. Try being unkillable. It sucks." I hear the man take a sip of his vodka. "You must be the other brother Kol." I say, finally looking at him. "Indeed mate I am.", "Tell me, is Klaus really in love?", "Yes, he hasn't been happy for centuries since Tatia left him.", "Tatia?" I swear that name rings a bell, yet it's like a hazy fog in my mind. "Tatia Petrova, one of the first doppelgängers to Katerina and who you well know, Elena." I nod. "His new girl Claire is gorgeous, I wouldn't mind being with her a whole night!" Kol raises his drink and I grip my glass so hard it breaks and I throw the shards of glass down and walk into the crowd.

Claire POV  
Klaus and I make our way down the stairs to the crowd of people dancing and drinking. I see Damon talking to Kol. I slightly smile hoping he's having an okay time. Alaric is talking to the local doctor at Mystic Falls hospital. Maybe dad will get a one night stand. I chuckle to myself. Elena and Stefan are dancing and Tyler and Caroline are arguing. I wonder why? I tune into their conversation where I hear Caroline yell first, "You're going to dance with Hayley aren't you Tyler?" I laugh again. Hayley is the bitchy were-wolf who is causing trouble in paradise. Caroline looks sad and starts crying. Tyler walks away from her, even though we fought that's the past and I have a need to help her. "I'll be right back." I tell Klaus. "Why? Anything wrong?", "Not with me, but a friend." I move from his tight grip around my waist and walk to Caroline.

I reach her and touch her shoulder. "Are you okay?", her mascara is running along with the rest of her makeup. She shakes her head no, "Why do you care anyway?" She asks. "Because I want to put the past behind us and be friends.", "Okay I'd like that.". I lead her upstairs into an empty room. "Now what's wrong?" I ask concerned for her. "Tyler, all he's been doing is hanging with Hayley! I barley see him! It's not fair!" I felt bad for her so I touched her hand. " Tyler is an ass we will make him pay Care. I will make him pay..."

Caroline and I walked back to the party after I fixe her make up and hair. Klaus was talking to Stefan and Elena and kept looking around for me. I tuned into their conversation, "I'm sure she didn't leave." Elena said. "I fear Kol took her since she's gone and so is he." Klaus said. Suddenly I started to smell lots of blood and my face turned pale. "Claire are you okay?" I nodded slowly and shook my head. "Yeah, just need a drink. So I'll be right back." I followed the smell. It was coming from the cellar. I walked down there and in a cell saw Alaric with out his ring and a stake in his side. "Daddy?" I asked. He was unconscious. I gasped and I started to cry and I yell "Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!" The last cry for Klaus was ended with sobs. Klaus vampire speeded to me and saw what happened. I lie next to Alaric and his pool of blood sobbing as Klaus takes my shoulders and yells "Stefan!" Stefan came and was in shock. "You and I get Alaric and have Elena take Claire home now, he's without a ring. We don't have much time. And get the doctor quick!" Elena came with the doctor and Caroline and Bonnie and Caroline carried me to her car. I'm scared...

(Thanks for reading! To find out what happened to Alaric and who the attempted killer is read Part 8! Part 8 is being written right now! Thanks for reading the Claire Saltzman series and please keep reading!)


End file.
